A New Life
by crimson x roses
Summary: An exploration at the start of Bella's new life as she marries Edward and changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a startled expression on my face as my alarm clock sounded loudly. I turned it off and stumbled over to my desk. I looked at my calendar and it stared back at me, almost mockingly. Edward had been crossing off every day until today with great anticipation. Sigh. Today was August 13th.

I managed to get down the stairs and over to the kitchen without tripping over something. I felt pretty unstable today. I dug deep into the cabinet looking for some cereal and found a box of cheerios. I took them out, poured them in a bowl with some milk, and sluggishly went to sit down. All I could think was "Why did it have to be today?"

As I ate, Charlie emerged at the top of the stairs as if he were looking for me. Why would he be looking for me in such a small house?

"Morning Bells," He said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "So… today's the day, huh?"

I hated it when Charlie tried to make small talk, especially about things he hated. I took another bite of my cereal and then looked up at him.

"Yeah. It's the 13th. No big deal, right?" Wrong. It was a _huge_ deal. But I didn't want any extra attention. I just wanted some peace and quiet while I ate my soggy cheerios.

"I have to head over to the Cullens to arrange everything. Are you gonna be alright here by yourself for awhile?" Thank god, I thought. I needed to be alone, especially before all this.

"Of course I'll be fine, Dad," I urged. "Go on, don't worry about me. I'm an adult, after all." He grunted, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

I stared at my bowl thinking about what was going on a few hours from now. I had to try and pull of that wedding dress Alice had picked out for me. Clearly I had no right to be wearing such a gorgeous dress. Maybe someone like Rosalie had a right, but certainly not me. Not yet, anyway. Maybe once I'm a vampire I'll be able to pull of looks like that.

I washed my dishes and headed back upstairs. I had the biggest urge to just climb back into bed but something caught my attention. A knock came at my window, and I knew it was none other than my… my fiancé.

I opened the window and Edward climbed in gracefully, making hardly any noise as his feet touched the creaky floor boards. My heart accelerated and I felt all of my thoughts escaping me and all of my worries fading. If I could look into his warm, topaz eyes forever, I'd be the happiest girl on earth.

"You could have just used the door, you know." I managed to blurt out, sarcastically.

"I wasn't sure if Charlie was still here," He explained. "I guess he's gone over to meet with Carslile and Esme." That's a first, I thought. He could have just read Charlie's mind if he wanted to know so badly.

"Yeah, he left about 10 minutes ago, I guess." My voice had a bit of anxiousness in it, and I was almost sure Edward could tell. He crossed the room and took me into his arms. I felt the cool of his skin press through my shirt and old sweat pants and I shivered. He pulled me back at an arms length and gazed into my eyes. He didn't even need to try anymore. He just dazzled me.

"So," He mused. "Have you finally accepted the fact that you're going to be my wife in less than 4 hours?"

"I've come to terms with it, yes." I managed to say without saying something like "Just kill me, now."

"That's a good thing. I was hoping that I could give you something before Alice towed you away to get you ready for this afternoon." His voice was full of masked excitement as he sat down on my bed and reached into his pocket.

"Sure," I said, hesitantly. I went over to the bed and plopped down next to him. "What did you want to give me?"

Edward pulled out a skinny, black, velvet box out of his pocket and placed it on his leg. "It's nothing," He started. "I just thought that you'd need something to remind you of me on our wedding day." He placed the beautiful box into my lap and I involuntarily stroked the velvet.

"Go ahead and open it." He urged.

I took the box and held it. It felt so heavy in my hands, and I almost knew what it was going to be. _He'll have a diamond on you soon enough_ Alice had once said. I figured this was what she was talking about.

I opened the box, and let out a gasp. Sitting on the silk interior of the box was a beautiful, silver necklace. The chain was embedded with small crystals and a beautiful diamond heart that matched my bracelet hung from the chain. How did he even _get_ this? I didn't care anymore. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever gotten for me in my life.

"Edward," I murmured. "It's so perfect. It even matches the one you gave me earlier. I love it. Thank you."

He stared up at me with a fire in his eyes. He was full of joy and there was no hiding that. He was so beautiful when he looked at me with those eyes and that crooked smile.

"No, Bella. Thank you. Thank you for giving me your heart. You are the best thing in my life, and I'm ecstatic that you are going to be my wife. I bought that necklace because it was a symbol of how perfect you are to me. You're nothing compared to a diamond, Bella. You're much, much more valuable to me."

He leaned in and kissed my lips with urgency. I tangled my fingers into his messy, bronze hair and pushed his body towards my bed. He let himself fall, gracefully onto my bed as I lay on top of him. I was surprised he hadn't complained that I was going to be the death of him or that I needed to save my energy for something else. He kept on kissing me, pressing his hands onto my back and around my hip. He moved his lips to my throat and began to kiss my neck. The chill sent shivers up my spine, but they weren't all from the cold. I wanted him so badly, more than anything else in the world. He brought his lips back to mine and the kissing grew softer, but never lacking the passion we felt for each other. He placed me lightly on my side and stroked my arm for a moment. He began to laugh quietly, and pull himself up into a sitting position. I tried to do the same, but I was in a daze. He muttered something to me and pulled me up with him.

"Silly Bella," He murmured. "Tonight we can continue with such activities. I am not going to spoil this for you."

"You can ruin it, I don't mind." I suggested, without hope in my voice.

"Be patient, Bella. Tonight will come before you know it."

Another knock came at my window. Did the Cullens have problems using my door these days or were they trying to show off they're climbing abilities? I hurried over to check out who it was, and of course, it was Alice. She hopped down while holding that long, white dress case. Ugh, my wedding dress. Alice sure knew how to ruin a good moment.

"Hey, Bella! Ready for today?" She asked full of excitement, ignoring her brother's presence in the room. Her face was glowing, and I could tell that the wedding plans were finally completed and her last finishing touch was me. Ugh. I felt like a paper doll more and more.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I added with a laugh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I kept thinking that over and over.

Alice glanced over at Edward and smiled. "Brother, dearest," She cooed. "Would you mind giving us some privacy? You can't see the dress until she's standing next to you at the altar." Her voice hardened. "Now out with you!"

Edward chuckled as he threw an elbow into her side. She dodged it, as always, and hurried over to my closet to hang the dress up. He gave me a quick kiss and hurried out my window.

"Bella, come here. I need you to put this on so I can make some last minute adjustments!" Alice boomed while I made my way over to her. I took of my pajamas and slid into the silky, white wedding dress. Alice attacked it with a tape measure, making sure every last piece of fabric hung the right way. She backed away, pleased, and I let myself relax. Good, Alice wouldn't be probing me with needles today. That was a relief.

"Bella, you look so beautiful in that dress. I'm so glad I picked it out. It compliments your eyes and your hair all at the same time." She let out a sigh.

"Alice, I'm not that great. I just managed to pull it off. This is the last time you're gonna see me in this kind of a dress, that's for sure." I hated trying to look beautiful next to all of these gorgeous vampires.

Alice let out a gasp, and I felt tense as she grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, of _course_ you look beautiful!" She said with confidence. "You have to realize how pretty you really are. You need to boost your self confidence. I promise you, Bella, you are one of the prettiest girls I know. My brother is so lucky to have you, and I'm so thrilled you're going to be part of our family. You're going to make a great sister, I'm so proud of you two." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a rib breaking hug.

I could feel the sincerity burning in her voice as I tried not to cry. I knew Alice liked me, but it was so reassuring that she liked me enough to want me to be her sister. As she let me go, I took a step back and looked into my mirror. I stared at the way the dress hugged my body and noticed that my eyes did stand out a little more. I let out a sight, and turned to Alice.

"After all this time worrying about this day, I think I'm ready. No, no. I _am_ ready."

And I was. I was ready to walk down the aisle with Charlie. I was ready to stand next to Edward and repeat my vows to him. My body surged with confidence as I imagined this afternoon with a whole new outlook.

The time had finally come. The Cullen's household was transformed into a beautiful courtyard. There were pink and white flowers everywhere lining the edges of the Cullens' luscious front yard. There were rows of white benches with silver ribbons at each end. Beautiful white lights lined the flowers and the bushes, making them shine bright in the cloudy day. There was a white path of stones in between the two sections of rows leading up to a towering silver arch with the same pink and white flowers woven into the sides. There was a stand under the arch for the minister and a few seats along side for the bridesmaids and best men. It was so beautiful.

I stared out the window of Alice's bed room waiting for everyone to arrive. I watched as Renee and Phil arrived, gawking at the beautiful scene. Esme and Carslile was down in the front yard greeting the guests and handing them a silver card. It must have been some kind of a program. People started piling in. I spotted Angela and Ben walking in along with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and a few other kids. More and more people began to show up, and I didn't begin to name them all. I spotted Jasper and Emmett in dashing black tuxes with matching black ties. Rosalie was standing next to Emmett in a sleek, strapless, silver dress. I knew where Alice was. She was helping Edward get ready in the next room as I sat here in my dress.

I stared down at the floor as my nerves began to get at me. I was trying so hard to focus on not tripping down the aisle or saying the wrong word when I was asked to repeat something. In the very back of my mind, a tiny voice was clawing to get out. "Why wasn't Jacob here? Why didn't he want to see me happy? Why did he run away? It's my fault!" I tried desperately to push the voice away, and to my surprise, it worked.

I was too caught up in my day dream to realize that Alice was knocking at the door. She was growing impatient with me. "Bella! Bella, come on! It's time!" I stumbled to my feet and opened the door. Alice was wearing an identical silver dress to match Rosalie. She looked beautiful. They all looked beautiful; there was no question about that.

Alice took my hand and dragged me through the house to the front door. I peered out the stained glass in the middle of the door and saw that everyone was seated. I saw Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie still standing next to the silver arch. I saw Edward standing next to the minister. My heart jumped into my throat as I tried to imagine how he looked. I was sure I'd start to cry. I needed to see him. Alice's voice pulled me out of my day dream.

"Stay here, Bella. I'll go get Charlie. I have to go up there with Jasper." She kissed my cheek and went out the door. A few moments later, Charlie came in. He cleaned up well, and I could see why my mom had fell in love with him so quickly. His light gray suit was one of Alice's picks, and he pulled it off.

"Dad, you look great." I said, hoarsely. I was so nervous I could barely stand it anymore.

"Bella, you look… you're so beautiful, baby. I can't believe I have to give you up." He pulled me into his arms and I felt a bit of wetness on my cheek. Oh no, he wasn't crying was he? I pulled back to check, and saw that he was.

"Dad, it'll be fine. I'm fine. Are you ready to do this?" I asked. He simply smiled at me, and I knew that was a yes.

There was a knock at the door, which was the signal for us to proceed. I heard music playing as Charlie and I walked out of the house. Everyone turned back to look at me. I felt every person's eyes boring into my body, gasping and murmuring at the sight of me. Charlie and I began to walk down the aisle, and I felt as if I was walking on air. I tried not to glance up at the arch just yet. I watched the people in the rows. My mother was crying, of course. She looked so beautiful. I saw all of my friends staring at me and I could tell they were smiling. Even Seth and his mom were smiling at me. I was glad that at least some of the pack agreed to attend. We reached the end of the white path as I gazed up.

There he was my beautiful angel. He was wearing a black tux with a white vest and a black tie. He looked absolutely amazing and I felt my breath leaving me. I couldn't even remind myself to breathe. As he walked towards us, I felt my heart begin to stop. He took my hand and turned to Charlie. His face was full of joy, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Thank you, Charlie. Thank you for her. I'll take good care of her, sir. I promise."

Charlie nodded sheepishly, and went to take his seat. Edward pulled me along side of him as we walked up to the minister, whose gray hair and glasses seemed to be glowing. He must love weddings, I thought. As I took my place on the right side of the minister, facing Edward, the process began.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." The speech went on, but I was barely paying attention. Edward was looking at me, with a smile that I've never seen him wear. It was a full smile, and there was no hint of any other emotion in his eyes. He mouthed the words "I love you" to me and I smiled and mouthed "I love you, too." My attention snapped back into focus when the vows began.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise to love and cherish this woman; to stay with her through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Edward glanced up at the minister and then directly back at me. His words were strong, and sure as he spoke. "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise to love and cherish this woman; to stay with her through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I fought back tears as the minister turned to me. "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to love and cherish this man; to stay with him through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" I looked at Edward, and sure enough, he was smiling back at me. Tears welled in my eyes and my heart began to sing as I repeated the words. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to love and cherish this man; to stay with him through sickness and in health, until death do us part." I felt the tears streaming down my face. The minister began to speak, and I quickly wiped them away.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked at Edward as he looked deeply into my eyes. "I do." The words were so strong, and so powerful. I felt every inch of my body rush with adrenaline as reality coursed through me.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I knew now that I was ready. I looked out at the people gathered in front of me and saw that everyone was weeping. Tears of joy fled from my eyes at the sight of my mother and father looking back at me with smiles on their faces. I knew that they were happy for me, and I finally felt at ease. I turned back to Edward, and smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The minister boomed with excitement.

Edward took me into his arms and kissed me softy. I heard the cheers of the audience as we pulled apart. We turned and walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as our friends and family cheered us on. I felt completely whole walking beside him. I spotted Seth and his mom waving at us. I waved back, shyly, and continued down the aisle. I heard Emmett and Jasper yelling to their brother. "Yeah, Edward, you're the man!" I heard Emmett scream. I laughed a little at that. We passed Alice and Rosalie. Alice pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek. As she let go, I felt Rosalie put her arm on my shoulder. I was surprised as she congratulated me. "Welcome to the family" she said with a smile on her face. Alice agreed, adding "Welcome, sister!" I was grateful for such a great family. We finally got into the house, and he pulled me into his arms. He stared down at me with an angelic smile.

"You, my love, are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Do you know how much this means to me? You are finally mine, all mine. I love you, Bella."

Tears formed in my eyes, and he pulled me closer against his chest. "I love you, too" I managed to choke out between sobs.

He pulled me back for a moment, only to gaze into my tear filled eyes. He wiped them away and tangled his hands into my hair. He bent down and kissed me with passion and excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back for a long moment. He finally pulled me back again and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own these characters, although I wish I did.

The rain tapped fiercely at the windshield of Edward's Volvo as we blazed down the highway leaving our small town of Forks. I still had no idea where we were going, but I tried not to think about it too much. I knew I could rule all beaches out. A warm, sunny, overcrowded beach resort was no place for my vampire husband. I'm sure it would be some place just like Forks; probably a ski resort or a mountain range.

I tapped my fingers anxiously on my leg as we drove father and farther down the highway. A cool hand gently held my hand still, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Bella, you're going to drive me crazy with all that tapping. What's the matter?" Edward asked. He should be used to me being nervous about little things by now. Maybe to a normal couple a honeymoon would just be another step in life, but to me, it was the end of my human life.

"I'm just anxious to find out where you're taking me" I managed to say without my voice shaking. Deep down, I knew that I would never be allowed to return to Forks. I would never be able to see Charlie or Renee again. And worst of all, I would never be able to see Jacob, no matter how long I lived.

All of my worries seemed to melt away as I gazed into Edward's smoldering, topaz eyes. I could tell he was glowing because I had finally gone through with marrying him, and now it was his turn to fulfill my demands. I shuddered at that thought. I wanted him more than anything in the world; more than oxygen, more than life itself. I wanted him so badly, yet I was completely nervous and afraid of how I would go about it.

Edward's words pulled me out of my thoughts. "We're almost there, love. Have you made any guesses as to where we're going yet?"

I tried to think of a legitimate answer, but I couldn't come up with anything very creative. My mind was in a completely different place.

"Uh, are you taking me to a ski resort?" I asked, doubting my answer.

He chuckled and brought his cool lips to my ear. "We're going to Alaska. I know you were originally looking to go to school in Alaska, so I figured I'd have our honeymoon up here. We can even hunt penguins!" He added with a chuckle.

I finally focused on where we were going and I was thrilled with his choice.

"Alaska? That's great, Edward! I've always wanted to come up here, I heard it was beautiful."

His eyes lit up at my enthusiasm and he kissed my forehead lightly. He let out a sigh and averted his attention back to the road. I gazed out the window and spotted a sign reading "Welcome to Alaska!" with a beautiful glacier and a rainbow. _What a great place for a honeymoon_ I thought. It was even better because there was barely any sun here, and that would be perfect for Edward, and soon for me as well.

We drove further into the forest and finally came up to a very inviting, cozy log cabin with a beautiful view of the river. I let out a low gasp as Edward came to open my door. He held out a winter jacket for me and I slipped it on gratefully. It was so cold up here. I guess I would be able to get used to that once I was a vampire.

Edward took our bags and still managed to open the door for me. I was about to walk into the luxurious cabin when his arm came out to stop me.

"Hold on, love. There's something that I wanted to do." He said. I took a step back and stared at him as he walked into the cabin and put our bags down by the door. He walked to the door and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to him, still hesitant, as be scooped me up into his arms. We flew up a flight of wooden stairs, down a large hallway, and into the master bedroom of the house. He set me down onto the enormous, mahogany bed and spread his arms out wide to show off the room.

"Well," He said. "How do you like it?" He turned to me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward," I breathed. "It's better than I could have ever imagined. The house, it's so beautiful and cozy. I love the woodsy feel to it. And this room…" I stopped there, in awe at the quaint master bedroom. This would be where everything happened, I realized. I took everything in while I gazed around the room and back to Edward.

"I'm glad you like it" Edward said, his lips curving up into a smile.

_Ahhh, cliffhanger. Nah, I just wanted to break off the "action" into a different chapter. Hope you liked it, rate/review! More soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried to clear my head as I took a long look around the master bedroom of our cabin. Everything was beautiful - from the light, polished hardwood floors to the peaked ceilings. There was a tiny sitting area surrounded by a few bookshelves on the left side of the room. Directly across the room was a beautiful window with beige drapes laced with satin. The river looked as if it were painted directly on the wall. Directly behind the mahogany bed with a light green spread was a door to a luxurious master bathroom.

"Edward, this is all so much. I hope you didn't spend too much on this…" I started. Bargaining with Edward over cost was impossible, but I always seemed to end up doing it.

"Bella, it was nothing." Edward sighed. "Everyone pitched in, believe me. I didn't pay too much."

I looked up at him sheepishly as he smiled back at me. There was a twinge of another emotion in his eyes, but I wasn't quite sure what it was; something along the lines of excitement and curiosity.

Edward approached the bed and sat down next to me in the center. He gently lifted me on to his lap and rested his head on mine. I could feel his icy body through my clothes and it made me shiver a little. All I was able to think about was what I wanted the most. Everything he wanted was done. I had married him, let him pay for everything and get me into a good college. Now it was my turn to get what I wanted.

Without thinking, I turned and raised my head to kiss him. He eagerly kissed me back letting himself be less careful with me. Our lips moved together urgently as we fell back onto the bed. I pulled away gasping for air as his lips moved to the hollow of my throat. He trailed my neck with kisses ending at my collar bone and back up again. He understood exactly what I wanted, and he seemed willing enough to give it to me.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them rapidly, as he let me slide it off without hesitation. I moved my hands across his icy chest and looked up at his face. His eyes were deep with lust and hunger. A hunger that was not for my blood, but for my body.

Edward's hands inched closer to my shirt and I could feel my body aching for his touch. He let his hands fall to my arms and shot me a glance, asking for permission. I nodded back and he began to unbutton my blouse. Once all of the buttons were undone, he tossed it aside and began kissing the skin directly above my breasts. I let out a soft moan as he moved his lips closer and closer to where my body wanted them the most. I felt a hand on my back as he effortlessly removed my black satin bra with one hand. I felt him tense as I was exposed to him for the first time. He took a moment to look at me, and then began to kiss my left breast. I began to moan as his tongue played with my nipple. My hands knotted into his hair and pressed him even closer to my body.

Noting my excitement, Edward trailed his fingers down my sides taking my pants with them. He stroked my legs again, leaving a tingling sensation where his skin had touched mine. His lips found mine as he began to caress my thigh. My most sensitive area throbbed as he gently slid his fingers down my thighs and over my panties. I let out a louder moan as his cool hand pressed onto the spot where I craved his touch the most. I felt his lips move into a smile as he pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them aside as well.

"Edward" I moaned as he began to kiss the inside of my thighs. The feelings of pleasure were so wonderful I didn't know how to think anymore. I let my eyes close as he gently massaged me. My hips moved in small circles unintentionally as his hands began to increase their tempo. He let his index finger slide into me and I moaned with pleasure. The chill of his hand in my burning body only increased the feeling of pleasure that I felt. As his finger began to thrust harder and faster, I began to wrap my arms around his neck. I realized now that I was ready. I was ready to consummate our relationship.

I reached for Edward's pants and managed to unbutton them and slide them off. He realized what I wanted, and slipped off his plaid boxers with his remaining hand. He withdrew his finger from me and hovered over me. We positioned ourselves so that he was on top and in control.

"Bella, are you… are you sure... " Edward panted. I could tell he was feeling close to the way I was, and I simply nodded. I leaned back and closed my eyes as Edward slid into me. The feeling of his length inside of my burning opening was erotic. He began to thrust softly and I let out a moan. It was the best combination of pain and pleasure all at the same time. He began to thrust harder and faster as he let out a few moans. I was moving my hips with his as we got closer and closer to our climax. Edward reached up and massaged my clit as we continued. A wave of pleasure so immense it made my body rise and fall washed over me as I reached my climax. I felt Edward release into me quickly, letting out a moan, and then pull out.

We both lay there panting and I managed to roll over. I saw Edward's face relax and I smiled at him. He reached out for me and I curled up in his cool embrace.

"Bella. That was the best moment of my life besides our wedding, of course. I love you, Bella. Truly, I do." Edward said as I let myself relax in his arms.

"I love you too, Edward." I panted. "That was an amazing experience. So… amazing…" I managed to say right before I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I felt was his cool lips on my forehead and my lullaby sounding softly in my ear.

**A/N: **There's my version of the infamous honeymoon scene. R/R! More soon :


End file.
